castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Trade Market
The Trade Market allows players to trade rune essences (i.e., Attack, Defense, Damage, and Health essences) to Guilds in order to receive rune experience, which in turn determines the level of your rune and the bonuses that you can receive. Trading your essence To perform a trade, you must do the following: *Acquire 200 (or multiples of 200) of one of the types of rune essences. *Locate a guild* to store the type of essence which you will be trading. *Trade your rune essence for rune experience. *While it is not a necessity to find a guild with available storage space, doing a trade with insufficient space, however, will only give 80% of the actual rune experience. ** NOW OBSOLETE as guild essence tanks grow automatically and they are now very difficult to fill ** For an idea of how much essence is needed for various trades, please see Rune Levels - Essence Needed Acquiring rune essence To perform a trade, the first step is to acquire Rune essence. It is obtained in two ways: *through Monsters, for Attack and Damage essences *through Quests, for Defense and Health essences. Locating a guild Next, at the Trade Market, you must locate a guild which has available capacity to store the type of essence which you will be trading. It can be your own guild, or it can be any of the others that are displayed at the Trade Market. You select the guild, and then see if it has available storage. If it does not, you must select another. *Players who belong to a guild will see their own guild always appearing first in the Trade Market guild list. Beyond that, the guild list appears to be randomized. *The Trade Market is NOT an exchange for players to trade one type of essence for a different type. *Players need not belong to a guild to trade essences. *Players need not trade exclusively with their own guild, although having increasing amounts of stored essence gives guild-wide bonuses, so it is best to try and trade with your own guild first. Trading rune essence for rune experience Finally, once you have located a guild with available storage capacity to store the type of essence which you will be trading, you select the type of essence that you wish to trade, and then make the trade, converting the rune essence into rune experience. *Essences are traded in groups of 200 (and multiples thereof). *Each essence trade of 200 also costs the player 25 energy. *For the trade, per 200 essences, you receive: **1000 rune experience **30 player experience. *Note that when trading with the 20% penalty, both rune experience and player experience will be impacted, resulting in 800 base rune experience, and 24 player experience. *Also note that, trading bonus applies to both player and rune experiences. The rune experience is immediately applied to your applicable rune. *The additional rune experience may cause the rune to go up a level. *Rune experience is applied regardless of whether or not the rune is currently forged onto equipment. *Note that a rune must be forged onto equipment and be equipped for the rune bonus to apply during gameplay. Rune experience bonus A rune experience trade bonus (from 1% to 18%) can be applied, depending on your Conquest Duel Battlelust Points: You can also get up to 10% essence trading bonus depending on your Guild Arena Rank. This bonus remains active even after the Arena is over. Kobo also gives a trade bonus when equipped (+4% at level 4). Essence storage To process essence trades, each guild has one storage silo for each type of essence. Each storage slot's capacity starts at zero, and must be leveled up through contributions from members of that guild. Each increase of capacity is made through expending the following: *When playing on Facebook or Web3, 25 energy, 5 iron, and 5 wood. ** OBSOLETE now 25 energy only** *When playing on iOS, 25 energy. Players receive 30 experience for this contribution, which equates to 1000 storage space in the silo once a level is completed. ** PLAYERS NOW RECEIVE EQUAL EXPERIENCE TO ENERGY CONTRIBUTION** If an essence storage slot is full, further trades of that type of essence can be received at 80% efficiency until the guild expands that storage slot further. The maximum storage level that a guild can open the silos up to is limited by the guild's conquest rank. If a storage slot level is already equal to conquest guild rank, further attempts to contribute to storage expansion produce the message "You can not improve beyond your guild rank!". **ESSENCE STORAGE SLOTS ARE NOW RARELY FULL AS THEY AUTOMATICALLY GROW** Guild members in guilds that are at least level 5 can also use essence out of their guild's silos to construct fortifications in their guild's Land of Earth Castle. Each fortification costs 30 energy, and removes 200 essence of one type from the corresponding silo, allowing guild members to re-fill the storage without a trade penalty. Essence storage ranks and bonuses Stored essence provides guild-wide threshold bonuses, which benefits all members of the guild. For example, *Additional Guild Battle health points, based on essence stored in the Health silo. *Additional Guild Battle damage to opponents. This is added to the damage both when you are the attacker and when you are the defender, and doesn't depend on having a damage rune equipped. Silo Capacity Values, Bonus Amounts, and Energy Requirements Included here is a table of guild storage amounts, energy costs, and bonus values. Note that simply upgrading the silo to the indicated level isn't enough to activate the bonuses - you must fill the silo with at least the required amount of essence to get the bonus. Guilds must also be at least level 5 to receive any bonus. Essence spending Essence is spent, i.e. removed from the essence tanks, when opening land of earth lands for attack, which can use 400 or 4000 essence from each tank depending on the situation. Essense is spent when you LAUNCH tower bonuses during land of earth defense. Note that spending sufficient essence can lower the tank level and reduce guild wide bonuses, and if essence drops below the minimum needed for opening of land of earth lands, then you will no longer be able to perform that operation. Category:Runes